Goddess's don't always get it right
by It's a maze of jaffas
Summary: What happens when a young, talented and utterly gorgeous kittypet wants to join the clans? Will they start a raging war to win her? Or will she leave their hearts shattered by returning home?
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when a young, talented and utterly gorgeous kittypet wants to join the clans? Will they start a raging war to win her? Or will she leave their hearts shattered by returning home?**

"Hmmm…." murmured the golden cat as she walked through the woods outside her gigantic estate. "It's nice…I do say it has that…country feeling to it. Mmm." As she turned her long, fluffy tail to the surrounding trees, she heard a fierce hiss and yowl in the distance. "Oh dear-it sounds like someone's in trouble!" she meowed to herself bolting through the undergrowth.

As she neared the scene, she stopped a few horse-lengths away, to catch her breath and smooth her now fluffed up fur. _Always good to make a positive impression_ she thought, stepping through the last few shrubs.

"Well stay off our land Riverclan!" The kittypet studied the cat that had spoken carefully. _Yes,_ she thought, _just as I guessed. A badly looked after tabby-point Siamese. Oh? And what's this? A red-tabby foreign too? And two domestic-shorthairs? Ah, me. What a cute little party! I _must_ join them! _She decided, padding her way between the arguing Siamese and grey she-cat.

"Well you should've wha-?" the grey cat meowed, surprised by the kittypet's sudden appearance. "Who are you?" she demanded formally.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time? I just heard some meows and came over to meet you and your friends. My name's Goddess. My owners have a knack for picking out strange names. Who are you?"

"You're a _kittypet_." stated the red tom.

"By kittypet, you mean a pedigree, silver sorrel somali cat owned by the prestigious Walter family then yes, I am a _kittypet_." She meowed back cheerfully. "You must be clan cats."

"What? How'd you know that?" yowled one of the domestic shorthairs.

"Oh, I research you now. I learn from my other high-class friends like Victoria, Miani, Crozwell, Fifi, Kingsdale, Tiffany…"

"Enough, Enough! We get the point. What are you doing on Shadowclan's land anyway?" demanded the other domestic shorthair that hadn't spoken yet.

"Shadowclan's? This is Riverclan's land!" meowed the Red tom fiercely.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" roared a voice from behind. The cats all looked up to see a burly blacktom cat appear from the trees.

"Fallenstar!" cried the Siamese. The Riverclan cats hissed and spat but Goddess saw them retreat slightly.

"Shadedlight! Who's that? And why's Riverclan on our border?" The Red tom opened his mouth but thought better and shut it. Fallenstar saw it happen and smirked to himself. He turned his attention to the stunning lightly-golden she-cat sitting at the edge of the circle.

"Who are you?" he meowed politely. She was young and very beautiful. He himself wasn't old and he noticed that like him, she was very intelligent and observant.

"My name is Goddess." She mewed sweetly, her bright green, emerald eyes holding his evenly.

"A fitting name for such a fine cat." He replied smoothly. He normally wasn't this polite to other cats-let alone a kittypet, but standing in front of this beautiful, sweet she-cat, his thoughts were muddled as he breathed in her floral scent. She smiled warmly and turned to the sky.

"I'd better be going soon." She meowed quietly, her voice ringing in his ears. Thinking quickly, Fallenstar ordered his warriors to chase Riverclan off, leaving him alone with the kittypet.

"Would you like me to escort you back home? It's not safe for a gentle cat like you to be wondering the woods alone at night." He offered, letting a smile play at his mouth. She blinked, surprised at his genorosity and nodded.

"Yes please."

As they neared Goddess' huge mansion, the black leader turned to her. They had said nothing on their journey here, for there was nothing to say. Fallenstar's emotions battled inside him. _Your _clan leader_ Fallenstar. You can't love a kittypet-it goes against all the rules of Shadowclan! But…_he thought,_ I love her-she's perfect for me. You met her _today!_ She probably doesn't even remember your name! But…_ As his thoughts raged, he realised that they had been sitting still in front of the mansion for ages. She was waiting for him to say something.

"Oh, um." He sorted through his thougths rapidly, trying to find something to say.

"It's okay Fallenstar. I know what your thinking-How can you love a kittypet on the first day you met her." Fallenstar stared in shock at her. How'd she know? "I know because I'm thinking the same. But-But I don't want a serious relationship. I barely know you-you barely know me. Hell, If I met someone like you on my first trip to the clans, how do I know that there aren't more cats for me waiting?" Fallenstar nodded slowly. What she'd said was true. Too true.

"So where does this leave me?" he asked, blinking his black eyes. He was barely visible at night and used the darkness that cloaked him to wrap his tail tightly over Goddess' creamy-gold tail.

"I don't know." She meowed quietly.

"How about, we'll see each-other every now and then, but only as _friends_?" The last words hurt him as if another cat had swiped him with an unsheathed paw.

"Okay, Fallenstar. Until we meet again." She mewed, letting her tail brush against his black face.

"I'll be counting the days…" he whispered as he watched the slim she-cat pad gracefully back to her home. _…and hating the moments… _


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think this story was that great but I posted it up anyway, and I'm glad that I did:) I chose Shadowclan to be the main clan because they always are portrayed as evil and I wanted them to be not-so-evil in this one. Another reason is that Thunderclan is ALWAYS the main clan and I don't like to be biast =D**

**Enjoy! And review, even if you already have, please. Getting a review is the highlight of my day:) Sad, isn't it?**

**DISCLAIMER: Because I forgot it before:) I do not own Erin Hunter's warrior cats books, but I do own the characters and storyline of this story.**

It was two months since Goddess' last visit to the clans. Her friends had tried to persuade her that she belonged here, in her white mansion surrounded by posh felines, but failed. Some part of her purebred gene was dragging each paw she took to the wild. She found herself watching more and more out the back window, watching for a small black shape in the distance.

"Oh, Goddess." Meowed a siamese with clear, blue eyes. "I love you so, but sometimes you are a little crazy. Like, this _Fallenstar_ cat. You've met him once and now you want to leave your perfect life to go frollick with some rogues!" the she-cat padded up to the golden somali and swept her tail to her friend's shoulder. "If you really do want to leave, I won't stop you. But just make sure your making the right choice."

"I've thought and thought about it, Tiffany. I _know_ my destiny is with the clans. And I know that I must leave, if I wish to follow it. I'm sorry." Goddess replied, her tail lashing backwards and forwards in annoyance. Why was everyone so worried about her? Sure she was used to living a happy, wealthy life, but she wasn't helpless because of it.

"Then this is goodbye?" Tiffany asked, a tear sliding down her petite face.

"Then I guess it is. Farewell, Tiffany. I will always remember you as my closest and greatest friend. Who knows? One day we may meet again." She mewed, shaking her head to stop herself bawling her eyes out and hiding under the bed. _You are strong, Goddess. You _will_ survive. Fallenstar won't let you be harmed. _At the thought of the black tom, Goddess brightened a little. She may be leaving the only life she'd ever known, but she would have a guide-a particularly handsome one-to look after her in her new one. Goddess padded towards the flap-door, and turned around one last time. Her owners would never even realise that she was missing until she was far, far away. Living with the clans.

"Goodbye, Tiffany."

"Goodbye and good luck, Goddess. I wish you well."

The fresh, valley wind ran through Goddess' soft fur as she headed towards the lake. Exhilaration flooded her mind. Finally, after such a long wait, she was coming back. Coming _home_. Her eyes seemed to change every shadow, every cloud, into the face of Fallenstar. Bad thoughts nagged at the edge of her mind, though. What if he had someone else? What if the clans didn't want her? But she hastily shoved them away. Nothing could or would upset her now.

Lapping from a clear pool, she lay down in the shade to rest. Soft leaves brushed her pelt and the bright blue sky gave a comforting smile. Or maybe it was just her imagination. Probably.

"Hey, Spottedfrog!" came a yowl from a bush not far away. "I've found a scent-not Shadowclan's either. More flowery and sweet." Another voice replied to the first one.

"Really? Maybe it's some kittypet that's strayed to far. Hey, what if it's that really weird one that Shadyfur was boasting to have scared away two moons ago, when they had that argument with Shadowclan?" Goddess could imagine the two cats-probably Riverclan warriors-jumping around excitedly. Catching a kittypet must've been the best thing for a warrior cat. Strange.

Sneaking around carefully, she dipped her paws into the stream and bounded up a tall birch tree. The two speakers were both brown tabbies, one lighter than the other and with blue eyes, not green.

"Hey, Daisycloud, I've lost the scent!" cried the darker tabby, the one called Spottedfrog.

"What do you mean? Kittypets aren't smart enough to lose a trained warrior like yourself." Meowed Daisycloud teasingly. Spottedfrog playfully swiped a paw at her, crashing into the pool Goddess had drunk from only moments before. Daisycloud chuckled, then looked around warily. "Come on, you mouse-brain. We'd better head back to camp now that we've hunted. Heronstar will have our tails off I we don't." the tabby tom nodded smartly.

"_At once, oh_ _great and noble Daisystar_." The light-brown tabby cuffed his ear.

"Your such a squirrel-head! Let's go. I'll race you back!" she yowled, racing through the shrubs. Goddess watched the two cats go. If their camp was that way…she would just go the opposite way, hoping it was the Shadowclan border, not Windclan or Thunderclan's. She shuddered at the thought. There was not telling what they'd do to her.

"Brrr…I'd better get going before it gets dark." She mumbled to herself. And that's when she heard the voice.

It was rough and deep, like that of an old, old cat she knew called Gregory. She jumped in fright, falling into a thick clump of bracken. The sharp leaves dug into her fur and she wriggled out of the shrub, shaking uncomfortably. "Who-Who _are_ you?" she stammered into the mist, that seemed to have made it's slow, creeping way up to her.

"My name is Rock." Replied the voice, it's monotonic sound echoing in her ears. "You can not see me, but I can see you." She shook her head in wonder.

"What do you want from me?" The mist seemed to halt, as if unsure of the answer.

"All will be revealed in time…but remember, darkness creeps into the heart of every cat…" It whispered after a moment's hesitation. She stopped still, looking in every direction. The mist seemed to have disappeared as quickly as it came, only this time it was obvious. Padding away slowly, she left the 'haunted' place, taking the bad warning with her.

The scent marks were easily visible. Well, not really visible but you could smell them from a mile away. They had the smell that she had first been intrigued by, so many months ago. It was only two, she recalled, but still, it was long. Too long. Making her way carefully onto Shadowclan land, she followed worn paths to a brambley clearing-like area, where the scents of cat were strongest. _This must be Shadowclan camp,_ She thought. _Her new home. _She was smart enough not to barge straight in like any other pre-clan member, but her will power got the best of her. Every minute away from Fallenstar seemed to itch away at her pelt, like an annoying flea. Slow and steadily, she crawled closer. Now she could make out a grey tom at the entrance, probably guarding the camp. She huddled beneath a bush, and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. But nothing happened. The grey guard just looked around, and if his head didn't turn every so often, you'd think he was a stone statue, like the ones at Valia's mansion. But she had to stop referring to her friends back in her old life. That was all gone now…but not if she didn't want it too…No. She was destined to be a clan cat. A warrior.

Night had fallen when Goddess woke up. She must have slept through the day again. Three days had pasted and still no sign of Fallenstar. The guard changed every now and then, but besides from that and regular patrols-both hunting and scouting-no-one came out of camp. It was like a shed. A dull, lifeless, repetitive shed. _Why did I leave?_ She thought grimly, staring at the bracken in front of her. Suddenly, a black tom made his way out of the entrance. Goddess' heart leapt a beat, then stopped the second after. The black tom, obviously Fallenstar, had touched noses with another she-cat. _Another_ she-cat. She almost ran out of the bushes to confront him, but stopped herself. What would he do to her if he found her here, waiting. How would he react? Would she just be another rogue to him?

"Yes, well Nimblestep has Galepaw doing her assessment today, and Whitefern has Viperpaw doing his, so everything is under control." Goddess' head spun around quickly. They were coming closer, speaking quietly. But not so quiet that she couldn't hear them.

"Hmmm…I spose everything's fluent but Fallenstar," Her heart sped up again at the name, "You can't just run off to find some kittypet when your leader! She probably doesn't even remember your name!" cried the reddish brown she-cat, her amber eyes fuming. Goddess took a deep breath, and stepped into the open.

**Now, everyone, I want atleast 5 reviews or I won't post the next chapter. FIVE. So if I don't, you'll have to live the rest of your lives not knowing what happened with poor little Goddess and Fallenstar….! But if you do, I'll post the next chapter ASAP:) SO you know what to do! Review!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy but I'll post 2 chapters now to thank you all for reviewing**** Keep it up and I'll keep posting!**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Goddess could not believe their expressions. Fallenstar looked a bit shocked, relieved, surprised, excited, adoring, etc, etc, and the she-cat's were pretty much the opposite-except maybe the shocked bit. "Fallenstar!" she cried, running towards him and touching noses. "I came." The black tom blinked away a tear and took a deep breath of her scent.

"I knew you would."

It was sheer bliss, and then the other cat ruined it.

"Um, Hello? I'm here if you haven't noticed!" she hissed annoyingly.

"I was trying to forget." Mumbled Fallenstar, "Goddess, this is Adderblood, my sister." Adderblood sniffed hautingly. "Adderblood, this is Goddess, the she-cat I was telling you about."

"The _kittypet_." She muttered, ignoring Goddess. "Now, brother dear, we must go back to camp before everyone sees _me_ talking to a _kittypet-intruder_." She said the last words despisingly and Goddess flinched. She hadn't expected the clan cats to be so rude to her-let alone Fallenstar's own sister. The red she-cat walked away stiffly, head and tail high.

"Just ignore her, my sweet." Fallenstar whispered, intertwining his tail with hers. "How long have you been here?" he asked, his black eyes worried.

"Oh, not too long. Just a couple of days. I waited for you, but you never came out until today." The tom looked away angrily.

"I knew it! I told my sister over and over but she kept telling me to do something in camp so that I wouldn't go looking for you. I could tell your scent from a lake away, but she just told me that it was the flowers blossoming in green-leaf, but I knew." Goddess smiled. It was good to be back here with Fallenstar, feeling like she belonged.

xXxXxXxXx

"All cats old enough catch their own prey, join me beneath the High-stone!" Goddess smiled sweetly as all the Shadowclan cats made their way over to where Fallenstar was speaking. She was hidden in the shadow of his cave, unseen to the warriors-yet. "Today we have a new cat joining us." Gasps and mutters filled the clearing. "Quiet please. Okay, many moons ago some of you may recall a fight with Riverclan over borders, and I had to escort a kittypet back to her home?" two cats nodded and others gazed around curiously. "Well, this kittypet has come back to become a warrior of Shadowclan."

"That's outrageous!"

"Why don't we just hire the whole neighbourhood?"

"A kittypet!"

"She'll never be a warrior!" Goddess flinched at that comment and shrunk back further.

"QUIET!" This time it was a siamese speaking, her cold blue eyes glaring at the cats. "I was there, all those moons ago, and I have seen the kittypet." Now she had everyone's attention. "The she-cat that goes by the name 'Goddess' would make a great asset to Shadowclan if you'll only welcome her with open paws." She had managed to persuade a few cats, just by saying that. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to fit in?

"Thankyou, Shadedlight. Now, Goddess, will you please step forward." Meowed Fallenstar warmly. She did so, and padded next to him. Below her, all of Shadowclan was staring at her in awe. The sunlight danced in her silvery-gold fur and her eyes sparkled like emeralds. "Will you let her join us?" he asked the clan. Nearly every one of them nodded-all of the toms and most of the she-cats. A little white kit padded up to the boulder they were standing on.

"I want to be like you when I get bigger." She mewed before her mother, a black and white queen, swept her away. Goddess chuckled quietly.

"Then it is decided. Goddess will stay with our clan!" yowls of approval came up like a blasting wind in Goddess' ears. "First I'll introduce you to some of our warriors."

xXxXxXx

Fallenstar and Goddess made their way through camp, stopping at each den to greet the Shadowclan warriors. Now they were at the queens' den or nursery and Goddess eagerly stuck her head inside. Fallenstar pointed to a plump black queen with amber eyes. "That's Shadowclaw, who's expecting Hollowheart's kits." The queen dipped her head in greeting. Two other queens were in the nursery, both with kits. "Goddess, this is Specklefur and Petalspots, with their kits." Specklefur was a tortoiseshell with green eyes and Petalspots was a small black and white queen with blue eyes. Two kits bounded over to her, one brown and the other tortoiseshell like Specklefur.

"I'm Maplekit!" cried the brown she-kit, "And this is my sister, Leafkit!" Goddess smiled as the kits tackled eachother. Three more came from Petalspots, who was nudging them closer.

"Go on, don't be shy." She ushered kindly. "Goddess is a nice cat." The kits, who looked maybe a moon younger than Specklefur's, slowly padded up to her. Goddess could tell she would get to like Petalspots. The white kit that had stepped forward earlier was the first to speak.

"I-I'm Whitekit." She mewed shyly, her blue eyes embarassed. Her black brother stepped forward.

"Um…I-my name's Nightkit, and this is Lightkit my sister." He meowed, looking at the sandy-coloured she-kit beside him.

"Nice to meet you, Specklefur, Petalspots, Maplekit, Leafkit, Whitekit, Nightkit and Lightkit." She was almost breathless after trying to remember all their names. How was she supposed to remember a whole _clan's_ if this was just the nursery?

"See, we rhyme!" cried Lightkit, all trace of shyness gone. Whitekit turned around and pounced onto her back and Nightkit quickly joined in. Goddess chuckled. Kits.

"Please excuse my kits, Goddess, they're still naughty." Petalspots meowed, trying to break up their play-fight.

"They're fine, beautiful kits, Petalspots, you should be proud." The queen looked up, surprised at the compliment and smiled back at her.

"Thankyou!"

Fallenstar led the newcomer back out, and they headed to the apprentice's den. It was almost dusk so most of the warriors had returned. A pretty, pale grey she-cat stepped out of he den and came nose-to-nose with Goddess, who quickly pulled back.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized but the apprentice just shook her little head.

"No, no, I'm fine. You must be Goddess! I'm Galepaw. I was out with Whitefern when you were introduced." A black tom stuck his head out the opening.

"Who's this, Galepaw?" he asked, motioning to Goddess.

"Viperpaw, this is Goddess. Goddess, this is Viperpaw." The two cats nodded. Goddess could not help but notice the glimmer of interest in the black tom's grey eyes. She tried to forget as Fallenstar led her to the elder's den. Iside the shadowy haven, there were four aged cats.

"Hello, everyone. This is Goddess, our new clanmate." The elders mumbled a gruff greeting. "Goddess, these are the Shadowclan elders. We must pay them highest respect because they have earnt it through their whole lives of being a Shadowclan warrior. That's Creekbed," he meowed pointing with his tail to a brown tom. "That's Hollythorn and that's Deerhoof and Willowsong." He concluded, pointing to tortoiseshell, brown tabby and grey elders.

"Hello." She meowed nervously under the stares of the four cats. Fallenstar smiled.

"Maybe they can tell you a few clan legends some time, but it's getting late and I still have to show you Peaceheart, our medicine cat." Goddess nodded a good-bye to the elders bfore popping back out into the clearing. She was taken to a little place between a fallen tree and boulder, where the scent of herbs was strongest.

"Is this the medicine cats den?" she asked curiously, sticking her head inside.

"Yeah, Peaceheart should be around here somewhere. Peaceheart! Are you here?" he yowled, and a pale grey she-cat snuck out from some shady bushes.

"Yes, Fallenstar, I am. What can I do for you?" The medicine cat was flecked with darker shades and her eyes glowed a luminous blue. If she were not a medicine cat, she would probably already have six mate proposals.

"I've just come to introduce you to Goddess." The she-cat smiled, her sky-coloured eyes twinkling.

"Fallenstar's probably already told you who I am, but just incase, I'm Peaceheart. I don't normally agree with strangers joining clans, but I like you for some reason. I hope you'll stay with us, Fallenstar rarely gets close to other she-cats." She added quietly, but Fallenstar wasn't paying attention.

"Peaceheart," he called from her den, "What's wrong with Birdfoot?" The grey cat shook her head angrily.

"The clumsy furball! He was bouncing around like a psychotic squirrel and jumped right into a patch of nettles!" A small whimper came from the crevice beside her den.

"I wasn't _trying_ to hurt myself…" Peaceheart ignored the remark.

"Anyway, he'll be alright. In fact, I think he'll be alright to go back now." She meowed padding up to the yellow tom that had just appeared from the crevice, pretending to limp. "Stop limping you silly kit! It'll all be healed by now; your just acting." The tom immediately stopped, and for the first time noticed Goddess sitting there.

"Who're you?" Fallenstar stepped beside her.

"This is our newest member, Birdfoot. Her name's Goddess." The tom nodded quickly, embarassed that he'd acted so weak in front of a she-cat. "Go on, go do something useful now that you're healed." The warrior nodded again, and ran back through the stony tunnel. "Yeah, that's Birdfoot. He's a new warrior, and a real pain. Always knocking into this, or bumping into that." Goddess chuckled.

"I bet _you_ were like that as a new warrior." She whispered, flicking him with her tail. Fallenstar was about to reply but was interupted as Goddess started speaking again. "Bye, Peaceheart! Fallenstar's going to show me my den now, _aren't you_?" The black tom growled sarcasticly.

"No way-your sleeping outiside!" he hissed flicking her back and ducking under her sheathed paw. "Okay, okay! Come on."

xXxXxXxXx

**I hope you liked this chapter-I didn't really like the first bit but I hope it got better…Review and tell me what you think!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	4. Chapter 4

'**Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou!' To all my reviewers! Here's chapter four!**

xXxXxXx

Goddess yawned and stretched in the dawn light that seeped it's way into the leader's den. Her glossy, well-groomed coat glowed a pale cream in the light, and if it were not for the ribs that stood out amongst the thick fur, you would not have realised she had left her home for three moons now. What were her owners thinking? Did they miss her? Did Tiffany and her friends wonder why she left or where she was? These were the thoughts that spun through Goddess' head like a beehive. Fallenstar was curled up in a ball beside her, still exhausted from last night. It had been the gathering night, and Heronstar had picked on Fallenstar for every little thing he did wrong. True, Fallenstar _was_ young for a leader, and true, his father _had_ been a traitor to the clans, but his mother was one of the most renowned legends of all time, the great leader Lilacstar. Fallenstar had told Goddess his entire past a few days ago, and she could still remember it. In fact it became so real, she imagined that she was Lilacstar.

"When I was a new-born, my mother had an argument with my father, Blackheart. He was treating the other cats with little respect and fatally injured two warriors from Riverclan after a gathering. He left angry, and didn't come back. Lilacstar was worried, but couldn't leave me to search for him. Instead she sent two warriors, Krestalwing and Swancloud to look for him. They returned badly injured saying that Blackheart had attacked them with a band of rogues. Two days later, more attacks happened on border patrols. Then more. Until, hunting parties were sent to try and destroy the band of rogues led by Blackheart." He then wiped his eye with his paw. She had asked him if he wanted to continue, and he had. "Heronstar, or Heronclaw at the time, was leading the patrol that killed the band, but Blackheart managed to escape. He killed my other sister, Mistlekit." He paused again. "Fearing that he would come back for me or Adderkit, Lilacstar went out to find him, leaving me to the care of Hollythorn. She found him the day after she left, lying in a dark hole on the edge of Shadowclan territory. He was planning to gather hundreds of foxes and take them to swarm the clans, destroying them entirely. But Lilacstar stopped him…she…killed him…" By now, the black tom's eyes were pouring with tears and Goddess had nuzzled into his shoulder. "My mother told me what had happened before he died. This is what she said, 'When I found him he was mumbling things to himself, about the foxes and his plan. He hadn't noticed I was there. When I was sure of his plans I asked him why he was doing it. He told me that they were going to give him something in return. Something called Dreamleaf. Apparently when you ate it, it made you peaceful and life was like a dream-you could do what you wanted and not be harmed. I ran and got Honeydew, our old medicine cat. She confirmed that Dreamleaf was a type of addictive plant that made cats lose their minds. My only option was to kill Blackheart…Honeydew gave me some deathberries and I fed them to him. As he lay dying, he regained some consciousness and told me to name you Fallenkit, because every warrior falls at some stage…then he died.'"

The story was so sad. Goddess' mother and father lived down the street from her, and she had a brother named King who lived a few houses from the old cat named Nemmy. Her mother, Fleresce was a purebreed somali, as was her father, Revender. No-one she knew from her family had died from other cats or dangerous plants. How different clan-life was to kittypet-life. She looked down at Fallenstar, sleeping so soundly. She doubted he would wake before midday so she left him to go get some fresh air.

In the cool morning, not many of the cats not on patrols were out. Whitefern was on a border patrol so Viperpaw was lying in the sunlight. Trying not to wake him, she took a thrush from the fresh-kill pile and sat down to eat. It was quite thin, so she was still hungry when it was gone. Not wanting to take another piece of fresh-kill, she stayed hungry. But then Viperpaw woke. The black tom stretched and yawned. Unlike the pitch-black fur that Fallenstar had, Viperpaw had a greyer-toned pelt and grey eyes not black.

"Goddess!" he meowed, clearly embarassed by her being there without him knowing.

"Good morning, Viperpaw." He smiled and looked around for Fallenstar.

"Where's your mate?" Mate?

"Um, he's not my mate…we're just…" what was the word? Dating? Going out? Viperpaw seemed to understand and smiled again. This smile was different though.

"So…do you want me to show you our borders or something? You must be hungry, not used to clan-life yet…" Goddess nodded slightly. She was hungry. Plus, it might be good for her to meet some of the other cats. "Cool! I'll just go check with Shadedlight. Be right back!" he meowed, streaking off into the warriors den. He came back smiling his…disturbing sort of smile. Should she really be doing this? "She said okay! C'mon, we only have 'till midday."

The forest was green still, but getting greyer as leaf-bare settled in. She had found out that Viperpaw was almost a full-warrior, his assessment only a few days away. She had also found out that if she were born to the clans, she would only be a young to middle-aged warrior. Goddess' stomach rumbled. Viperpaw chuckled and leapt into a shrub just to his left. He came out with a pheasant in his jaws and she gaped at him. How…?

"Here you go." He meowed, dropping the plump creature at her paws. She stared at it. Magic? Starclan? Skill? However he did it, she was grateful.

"Want to share?" she offered, and he quickly accepted. The two cats had to sit closely to eat the bird, and Viperpaw was obviously enjoying her company. Strangely enough, she felt herself enjoying it too. When they had finished, they patrolled the entire border, Viperpaw telling her about everything.

"Now see this shrub here? This is good for cuts and scratches. Leopardpaw told me that one day while she was collecting it for Peaceheart." Leopardpaw?

"Who's Leopardpaw?" Viperpaw looked surprised but recovered quickly.

"Oh, you haven't met her yet. I think she might have been away when you were being introduced. She's Whitefern's and Greycloud's daughter. Wants to be both a medicine cat warrior I think." He laughed and Goddess smiled. Maybe Viperpaw wasn't that bad after all…"What do you want your warrior name to be?" he asked casually as they headed back to camp.

"Im not sure. Maybe something like Sunshine or Silverpetal. I really don't know because I like my name." Viperpaw was quiet for a minute.

"Moonbeam?" he suggested. Goddess shook her head.

"It's nice but it doesn't suit me. I don't know, I guess it's Fallenstar's decision in the end." They trotted on without any more speech. Just as they were about to get to camp, Viperpaw stopped.

"I know this is kind of early and all, but, I really like you, Goddess. Would you ever consider dating a tom like me?" _WHAT?_ She didn't know what to say…

"I-I…don't know, Viperpaw. Your still an apprentice. I guess when you become a warrior I may date you, get to know you. You'll have to wait though." Viperpaw seemed satisfied and they entered camp. Goddess couldn't help but feel a little worried though…surely Fallenstar wouldn't mind if she chose someone different…would he?

xXxXxXx

J**ust a quick A/N, Vote who you think Goddess should go with by reviewing and stating the lover's name. More will come as the story advances, but for now it's just Fallenstar or Viperpaw. The next chapter will have more:) I may decide her final mate by your opinions!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chapter:) #5 I believe…Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the HighStone for a clan meeting!" Yowled Fallenstar as he leapt onto the jutting rock. The Shadowclan cats collected around its edge and looked up expectantly. "It is well and truly time that I name three apprentices warriors." The silence of the clan became a roar of cheering as Viperpaw, Leopardpaw and Galepaw made their way up the rocks to the HighStone. "Viperpaw, Leopardpaw and Galepaw," Fallenstar meowed, "I, Fallenstar, Leader of Shadowclan, calll upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Viperpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," meowed Viperpaw confidently.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Viperpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Viperstrike. Starclan honours your strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan." Fallenstar rested his muzzle on Viperstrike's head and the warrior licked his shoulder respectfully. After Leopardpaw had become Leopardheart, and Galepaw had become Galestorm, the clan cheered their names. As Goddess proudly called out all three names, she couldn't help but notice the way Viperstrike kept looking at her purposely. She tried to not return the look but felt her eyes wavering between Fallenstar and the new warrior. After a while, Fallenstar leapt down from the HighStone and padded to her. "You okay?" He asked gently and she nodded slightly.

"Yeah, why?" she asked. Fallenstar led her out of camp. As they padded through the still-green forest they were silent. It was only when they reached the edge of the lake that they stopped to talk.

"Goddess…" meowed Fallenstar looking deep into her green eyes. She could see hurt bordering his black ones and she felt her own heart crushing with pain. "I…I don't what to say to you. You're everything I ever dreamed of, and more. You met me once yet still came back for me and lost all you'd ever known. You amaze me; surprise me. And you've done it again." Goddess was lost in his words. She returned his sorrowful look.

"When you came back here," he began, "I thought you'd come back for me. And I know that's a selfish thought but," his voice dropped to a whisper, "but no-one's ever done that for me. I thought that if anyone would do it, you'd be the one." The dusk silence clung to her fur and she shuffled her paws. Fallenstar turned to look at her before returning his gaze to the icy lake and beyond. "And then I saw the way you looked at Viperpaw. He's young, talented, smart. Heck, he'll probably be a leader someday. Compared to him… compared to him I'm…nothing."

"Fallenstar…" Goddess began but the leader just smiled a sad, greiving smile someone gives when they hear about a death of a good friend and imagine they're somewhere happier.

"Goddess, all I want to know is whether you love me," he paused, "Or not. Because I've stories I have tried to ignore, tried to forget, about heartbreak in my past, and right now they're all coming back when I think of you." Goddess was silent. Her throat felt like a dog had it's jaws around her neck and was proceeding to strangle her and her eyes were like a lake on the edge of flooding. Fallenstar shook his head slowly. "I thought so." He whispered hoarsely and padded away.

Goddess was a sullen, lifeless cat as she wondered the camp day and night. She hunted, patrolled, did everything asked of her but there was always something missing. When she hunted she did so coldy. When she fought off intruders she did so without energy. Most of the time she slept but like every other cat she eventually had to wake up. Fallenstar was in no better condition. Worse even. She rarely saw him and when she did he ignored her completely and even looked 'through' her into nothingness. It didn't help that Viperstrike kept pestering her about going hunting together, or sharing a mouse etc. On one of these occassions she snapped at him so heartlessly that no-one would even look at her for the whole day. Then, on one bright, cool leaf-bare morning two moons since she'd talked to Fallenstar or even been acknowledged as existing he called a clan meeting. She padded forward nervously as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Surely it wouldn't be about her, would it? "It is fair time that the kittypet," Goddess shuddered when she realized he was talking about her, "recieved her warrior name. Kittypet, step forward." Goddess did so but couldn't figure out why he wouldn't call her by her name-Goddess. "Kittypet, do you wish to join Shadowclan?"

"I do." She replied.

"Then I, Fallenstar, Leader of Shadowclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this feline. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and in her turn I commend her to you as a full warrior. Kittypet, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect you clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she repeated.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Kittypet, you will now be known as Heartbreaker. Starclan honours your strength of mind and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan." Instead of cheers and congratulations Goddess received utter silence. Even she was silent. Fallenstar didn't bother to rest his head on hers and just jumped down and went into his den. Only then did the clan regain themselves and pad over to congratulate her.

"Congratulations, Heartbreaker."

"Welcome Heartbreaker."

"Well done, Heartbreaker,"

The comments were like a wave rolling over her until she was drowning in it and suffocated of life-giving air. Eventually she managed to squeeze her way away from the crowd and into her cold, dry bed. When she finally succumbed to sleep, her dreams were cruel and icy, with little comfort. But when she opened her eyes again, she was in a sparkly world with green, green grass and stars dotted the ground. A stunning silver queen padded towards her and dipped her head to her.

"Goddess," she meowed warmly.

"Who are you?" Goddess asked curiously. She felt no anger, stress or sadness here in the company of such a beautiful and kind she-cat.

"My name is Featherstream. I am a past she-cat who has long since joined Starclan, which is where you are now." Goddess nodded. "I am here to help you, Goddess."

"Why aren't you calling me Heartbreaker?" she asked, "That is my name now. Thanks to Fallenstar…" The queen dipped her silver head.

"Fallenstar was cruel to name you Heartbreaker, as it does not suit you-"

"But it does!" cried Goddess, "After all, I broke his heart following my own's selfish decisions!"

"Shhh," soothed Featherstream, "No-one should try to control your heart. One must love from the heart or not at all, Goddess. If his heart loved you but your's did not return that emotion, then it was not meant to be."

"So I should just leave him?" she whimpered. Featherstream wrapped her fluffy tail around her.

"Follow your heart, Goddess. But remember, there are not only two toms left in this world. Reach out your paws and grasp the sunshine. Move forward. Move on…" Featherstream meowed as she faded away and Goddess was left lying awake on the ground. She looked around to see everyone still sleeping—it was still dark. Carefully, she padded her way around the bodies and into the waiting dawn. She nodded to the guard, Sandthorn, and walked through the pine trees. She headed towards Riverclan to the spot where she'd first met Fallenstar. The place brought tears to her eyes yet somehow relighted the fire in her heart. If she had just come here and found such a wonderful tom, shouldn't there be so many more elsewhere? She was just circling a particularly large tree when she spotted a tom drinking from the lake. His pelt was a soft golden brown and she could see his blue eyes sparkling from where she was. Suddenly, a shot of adrenaline went through her and she found herself padding towards the water in a very feminine manner. Her well-groomed fluffy tail (she'd still looked after herself even while depressed) waved high in the air and her pawsteps were elegant and well placed. As she bent down to lap up the water she felt the tom's eyes on her. She looked sideways at him and let the sun shine on her fur before setting to work grooming herself. She saw the tom's shadow move a bit closer, then turn away. She looked up at him as he left, and smiled for the first time in moons. She'd come back tomorrow.

**That was a very deep chapter; it was horrible writing Fallenstar's and Goddess' break-up. Thanks to all who reviewed :) It's interesting to see your thoughts on who should be with Goddess. Right now it's about 50/50 between Fallenstar & Viperstrike. But will the mysterious Riverclan tom change things?... ;)**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six…**

The old grey tom called Brackenclaw. He looked up and nodded before excusing himself from the medicine cat's den. "Yes, Heronstar?" he meowed respectfully, as the grey cat was his leader.

"Brackenclaw, I will not be with you much longer." Heronstar began, "but before I join our ancestors I would like you to know that, if I had not chosen Alpinesky as deputy, I would have chosen you. Both of you are like the sons I never had, and when I'm gone I'd like you to look after Minnowfin and my kits. I hope Starclan will let me live long enough to see them open their eyes." Brackenclaw swept his tail over Heronstar's shoulders.

"Heronstar, you are the best leader Riverclan has ever had. Possibly the best leader in all the clans. You're not as mysterious as Fallenstar, not as strict as Runningstar and not as laid-back as Shiningstar. You are, and always will be, in my heart. I love you like a father. Thankyou." Heronstar dipped his head, tears shining in his blue eyes. He slowly stood up and limped his way over to Alpinesky, who was busy sending cats off to patrols. A feather-soft touch surprised him and he turned to see Spruceloud, the medicine cat, watching him.

"You are a noble cat, Brackenclaw. The stars tell me you will succeed above what is expected, and maybe even higher than the stars themselves." She mewed quietly, so that only he could hear. Brackenclaw gave a quizzical look but the white she-cat was already padding unevenly towards her moss-covered den. She had an injury to her forepaw, and thus had resulted in her becoming a medicine cat. Brackenclaw sighed tiredly and stretched. It had been a long day. He padded over to the warriors' den and lay down in the dusk light to sleep.

Every morning, before anyone had awoken, Brackenclaw would pad down to the river for a drink. Today was no exception. "Morning," he meowed to the ginger and white tom on guard.

"Oh, good morning, Brackenclaw. Daily drink?" asked Krestelflight cheerfully. Brackenclaw nodded and continued. As he walked, he scented the air. He smelt all the usual smells; water, fish, mud and the pine that wafted over from Shadowclan territory. But as he neared the lake, another scent crossed his mouth. Cat.

Suddenly alert, Brackenclaw crept through the shrubs and reeds silently. His blue eyes peered around each stem eagerly, his curiousity prickling his fur. Was this the same she-cat he had seen only yesterday? The scent was like Shadowclan but nicer; sweeter smelling. Like cinnamon and vanilla with a waft of jasmine and pine. Who was this cat?

As he turned around the shrub he'd just been hiding in his question was answered. An absolutely beautiful golden she-cat was gently lapping water from the lake. Her green eyes were like sparkling emeralds, and her fur shone like sunshine. No longer in control of his body, he padded down to meet her. _What am I doing?_ He thought as he got closer, _She could be Shadowclan! This could all be one big ploy! Stop paws, stop! _But when she looked up at him, all of those thoughts vanished instantly. Her forest eyes and sun washed fur melted him entirely, and he was no longer able to think straight. He'd never felt that way about a she-cat before. What was going on?

"Hello," he meowed dumbly. Never in his life had he felt so awkward. The she-cat smiled shyly.

"Hi," she mewed, eyeing him carefully but still comfortably. Brackenclaw, regaining some of his natural charm and confidence, cleared his throat.

"I couldn't help but notice you, do you come here everyday?" he began cooly, although it was a rather lame ice-breaker. The she-cat smiled warmly.

"Only every now and then. Recently I've had trouble sleeping, so I've found it quite comforting to be in such a quiet, relaxed atmosphere. Do you?" Brackenclaw wasn't paying attention, having lost himself in her deep yet light green eyes.

"Huh?" he stammered, awoken from his daydream. The she-cat giggled.

"Do you come here every morning?" she repeated and Brackenclaw nodded.

"Yeah, I'm from Riverclan so I love the lake and water. I find it so…"

"Healing?" suggested the she-cat with a smile. "I feel that too." Suddenly feeling rude for not introducing himself, Brackenclaw changed the topic.

"I'm Brackenclaw, by the way. And you are…?" he meowed rather randomly.

"Go-Heartbreaker." The she-cat stammered and Brackenclaw saw pain flash across her eyes. He sensed that asking about the name 'Heartbreaker' would provoke sad emotions and so held his tongue. Heartbreaker gave a sad smile and looked away, guessing his thoughts.

"Are you from Shadowclan?" he asked gently, hoping it was safe to assume so. The golden she-cat brightened at his change of topic and answered with a sense pride.

"Yes, I was a kittypet but...it's a long story, but now I'm defiantly at home here." Brackenclaw did not want to enter her personal life's details and so refrained from asking, although his curiousity was eating him alive. With a sudden jolt, he realised that the sun was rising at an unbelievable rate. Heartbreaker saw his look and gave a faint smile. "I'd like to see you again…Brackenclaw. Will you come here tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. Against all the feelings of anxiety that rushed to his heart, Brackenclaw gave a pleased smile.

"Only if you do."

**Just a short chapter this time from Brackenclaw's POV. Hope you liked it :) What do you think about Brackenclaw? I hope his name doesn't seem too rough because he's actually a sweet character. BrackenXGoddess? Maybe a possibility…please review!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven :)**

It had been one moon since Goddess had met Brackenclaw and her mood had changed dramatically. She had gone from being a brooding, depressed nobody to a happy, cheerful somebody. To others she appeared to have moved on in her life, and for the most part, she had. Fallenstar was now just her leader, Heartbreaker was now just his warrior. They rarely talked, and when they did it was 100% formal. No lovey-dovey things going on there. And since moving on she'd also gained many friends; it seemed like for the first time since her Fallenstar-break-up, she would actually become trusted and accepted again.

It was late afternoon and Goddess had been asked to join a patrol with Mousecloud, Birdfoot and Flametail. Flametail was a big, fluffy ginger tom with comforting gold-green eyes. He was a bit of father-figure to the other cats, and was easy to get along with. He'd be the first to break any awkward silence, normally with some lame joke that although wasn't funny at all, the tone in which he said it made you laugh. Mousecloud was a small, shy cat, and it wasn't until after Goddess' break-up that she had become close friends with her. She was also head-over-paws in love with Fallenstar.

"So when you went out," she'd begin on one of her annoying interrigations, "was Fallenstar one of those dreamy heroic cats like _Firestar_, or a bad-to-bone rough tom like _Tigerstar_ or _Scourge_?" When these kind of conversations appeared, Goddess would dodge the questions smoothly and change the topic to something else Mousecloud was interested in, like gossip or weather. But today Birdfoot and Flametail were far ahead of them and Mousecloud was as persistent as a hungry dog.

"Hey, Heartbreaker," the small warrior mewed quietly, although the toms were atleast ten fox-lengths away.

"Yes?" Goddess replied politely, although she knew where the conversation was headed.

"Did-No, never mind." Mousecloud mewed, and Goddess sensed her embarassment. Now _she_ was curious. She sighed.

"What is it, Mousecloud?" she asked, trying to sound like she didn't care that much. But she did.

"Oh don't worry," the brown cat brushed off, but then couldn't hold it in any longer. "Did-Did you and Fallenstar ever contemplate having kits?" she blurted, then shut her mouth abruptly when she realised what she'd said. Goddess gave her a shocked look. To tell the truth, Fallenstar had sometimes implied it but they'd never seriously had a discussion about it. After all, they were technically not even mates.

"No-I…no we didn't." Goddess mumbled, still surprised. Mousecloud gave a satisfied nod.

"Okay. Come on, Flametail and Birdfoot will be angry if we lag behind!"

The patrol was almost finished along Riverclan's border when they heard some shouts. Flametail quickly ordered them into some bushes. "Don't do anything unless I say so," the older warrior warned, giving Birdfoot a meaningful look. The yellow tom cowered with a sheepish grin. Goddess turned her attention out of the leafy branches to the group of Riverclan cats. It looked like two mentors were teaching their apprentices how to hunt, which would have been fine, except that one of the apprentices kept running closer and closer to the border. "Catch it, Frostpaw, catch it!" shouted one of the mentors, a mottled-brown tom. He was running about a fox-length behind the apprentice, a white-grey tom. The other mentor wasn't watching his clan-mate, but when he saw them he gave a shout.

"Hey! Spottedfrog, that's heading into Shadowclan!" he shouted angrily. The mentor and apprentice ignored him.

"Run, Frostpaw! You can still get it!" urged the brown tom, his blue eyes crazed.

"Spottedfrog! Frostpaw! Come back here, _now_!" roared the enraged mentor, who was heading towards them with his silver apprentice not far behind. Flametail stopped Birdfoot from blowing their cover with his tail.

"Wait until they're caught red-pawed, Birdfoot. Otherwise they'll deny their intentions." He whispered. Goddess looked back at the scene and almost fainted. The other mentor was Brackenclaw; she hadn't recognised him that far away, but now she was sure it was him. His golden-bronze fur rippled with underlying muscles, his eyes like the blue of a flame. His gait was long and graceful, and he easily could've been mistaken as part Windclan with his long-legged stride. Then, the image faded as Flametail's massive body blocked her view. He yowled as he leapt out of the bushes, and in front of the very-surprised Riverclan apprentice. Goddess had been so absorbed in Brackenclaw that she hadn't noticed that the Riverclan mentor and apprentice had crossed the border, a dead squirrel at Frostpaw's feet. Goddess searched the area behind them for Brackenclaw, and caught his eye. He gave a surprised look before regaining himself and turning where Flametail was arguing with the warrior Spottedfrog. Having a closer look at Spottedfrog, Goddess could see that his fur was unruly and muddy, his eyes scarily pale and he overall was a really ugly cat. And it didn't help his case that he had a personality to match.

"So what if we were only fox-lengths over the border! It's all part of training!" barked the ugly brown tom. Flametail gave an incredulous look.

"Training for what? To be a _rogue_? Warrior's stay on their own side!" he retorted angrily. He didn't have time for ridiculous cats that think they can do anything. Birdfoot was hissing at Frostpaw with hackles raised, Flametail was close to skinning the dirty fur off Spottedfrog, and Mousecloud had decided Brackenclaw too strong to growl at and so was evil-eyeing Brackenclaw's apprentice instead. That meant that if it came to a fight, Goddess would have to attack Brackenclaw himself, and she didn't think she could do that. But if she refused, the others would easily guess what was going on between the two warriors and she would be exiled for sure.

Brackenclaw saw her nervous look and gave a faint, reassuring nod. Everything would be fine. He would sort it out.

"Flametail," The handsome tom began, in his calm, collected voice. Spottedfrog gave him the same fierce look a kit might give a mother that saved him from a scuffle, while Flametail watched him carefully, as if this was some ploy. "I speak for Riverclan when I say that we are ultimately sorry for crossing the border and hunting in your land. I'm sure Spottedfrog did not _mean_ to do these things," Brackenclaw gave the tom a shut-up-or-I'll-make-you glare, "and was probably just caught up in the hunt. Again I sincerely apologize, and wish no bad thoughts between our two clans." Flametail's face flicked with several emotions; shock, anger, pity and smiled in thought. Brackenclaw really is as good as he seems.

It was a nice, cool evening and Goddess was breathing in the woody scents with pure happiness. She shivered inwardly as a tail snaked it's way over her shoulders and she turned to see a handsome, bronze-gold tom watching her with kind, soothingly blue eyes.

"Brackenclaw," she greeted comfortably, and the name rolled off her tongue easily and naturally. He gave her his warm, relaxing smile that sent tingles through her fur.

"Heartbreaker," he replied, and Goddess flinched like he'd hit her. Suddenly the atmosphere was ruined and she was somehow transported back into the real world, where Shadowclan warriors snored loudly as they dreamed. She slowly blinked her emerald eyes open and gave a long yawn. It was just dawn and soon she'd leave for her morning 'walk' which actually translated into 'meeting with Brackenclaw'. As she padded out of the snowy entrance and into the white pine woodland, she couldn't help but notice how soon she'd become accustomed to clan life. Maybe this was her destiny, to join the clans and become something great. No-one criticised her anymore; except Fallenstar's fox-hearted sister, Adderblood, who'd never liked her anyway. She took in a deep breath and hurried to meet Brackenclaw.

When she arrived at their usual spot, a small clearing in some reeds not far from the lake, he was already there. He smiled at her warmly and opened the reeds for her with his tail. This was the tom she liked more than the world, this was the tom that had caught her heart when it had fallen, ironically, by Fallenstar. But yet, she still had not told him the 'long story' about how she had joined the clans. All their meetings had been either awkwardly casual, seeing as they were breaking the warrior code, or an 'ask & answer' session about Brackenclaw, not her. He seemed to sense her reluctance about her past and so refrained from asking about it. That was one of the many qualities she liked about Brackenclaw.

"Thankyou," Goddess suddenly blurted out. Brackenclaw smiled. He thought she was thanking him for parting the reeds. For some perculiar reason, this made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, clearly puzzled by her outburst. Goddess shook her head, still giggling.

"Oh, nothing…just…" Brackenclaw waited while she regained herself. "Just that you're so perfect," she whispered, suddenly sane again and staring deep into his clear, sky-blue eyes. Brackenclaw smiled.

"So are you, Heartbreaker." He whispered back, and it was all like her dream again. Hit by a word. "What? What's wrong?" he meowed anxiously, worried he'd upset her somehow. Goddess gave a limp smile.

"I think I need to tell you why my name is Heartbreaker." She meowed slowly, trying to scrounge up any confidence left in her. Brackenclaw looked stunned and then sympathetic.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," he mewed. Goddess shook her head.

"No, it's okay. It's about time anyway." She chuckled before telling Brackenclaw every detail that had happened to her in the past season or so. By the end of it, it was well into midday and Brackenclaw looked up suddenly, shocked.

"Great Starclan! It's almost sun-high! Heronstar will be sending a search party by now!" he exclaimed worriedly. Goddess looked up too.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry Brackenclaw, you should have stopped me. What will Fallenstar think?" She mumbled, and quickly dusted off her pelt. She turned to Brackenclaw who was watching her carefully, not angry or even worried. She returned his gaze.

"I-I think I'm in love with you, Goddess." He meowed, testing the name on his tongue. It sounded natural and smooth, as if he was born to say it.

"Me too." Goddess mewed. Voices broke their perfect moment. Brackenclaw looked up quickly.

"That sounds like Alpinesky and his patrol. They'll be looking for me, wait here until I lead them away." He meowed quietly. Goddess nodded.

"See you tomorrow," She meowed. He smiled back at her.

"Love you."

***Tear* Aww, what a cheesy-ly romantic seen XD Not letting out any clues, but I think my favourite couple is BrackenXGoddess, although FallenXGoddess is kinda sweet too. ViperXGoddess not so much, although it is a bit of a change. I think I'll add another drama to the scene just to make it interesting ;) Stay with me everyone, and remember to review your favourite pairing!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight …**

It was a joyous day for Shadowclan. Mousecloud had just given birth to two healthy kits, the weather was sunny and warm (signs of a disappearing leaf-bare) and Fallenstar had changed completely, and now was back to his old self, minus the 'in-love' label. Or so Goddess thought.

"Heartbreaker!" meowed Birdfoot. She had grown close to the clumsy yellow tom over the past few moons, not in a romantic way, but in a close-friendship kind of way. While Mousecloud was in the nursery with Squirrelkit and Risingkit, she was talking and becoming better friends with other cats, like Birdfoot. Mousecloud had gotten over Fallenstar eventually, seeing it was a hopeless case, and had taken a liking to a close friend of her's called Nimblestep. For a moment Goddess had been full of pure, unburdened happiness. Until she found out the news that Birdfoot had uncovered.

"Yeah, it's true, I swear. Fallenstar and Silverheart are an item." Goddess gaped at him, stared at him, frowned at him and pressured him until she was sure he wasn't tricking her.

"You're completely and utterly sure?" she mewed breathlessly.

"Yep. Saw them tails-intertwined myself." He stated matter-of-factly, looking particularly pleased with himself. Birdfoot loved gossip almost as much as Mousecloud. Goddess' heart sunk. How could Fallenstar be in love with…somebody else? The thought turned and spun and danced around in Goddess' head all day. She knew it was a selfish thought, why, she'd fallen in love again just moons after their parting. She shouldn't care who he goes with; he is, after all, the leader.

Goddess hadn't really known Silverheart before then. She knew who she was, but not what she liked, what she _was_ like and _who_ she liked. So, drowning in cold-hearted, selfish envy she sent Birdfoot off to discover who Silverheart really was. By afternoon he could have told Silverheart's entire life story, he'd found out so much.

"Silverheart is the best climber in Shadowclan. She also excells at hunting, scenting and besides that is very beautiful. She wishes to be a queen when she gets a mate, and basically sit in the nursery all day being adored and loved, whilst also being provided with her every need. Thus the reason she doesn't have a mate. Until now." Birdfoot explained, as if he were telling her how to hunt or how to cure head-aches.

"What about how she and Fallenstar met?" She asked eagerly; absorbed in the information he'd gotten.

"Apparently she went in his den to ask him about something. He then took her on a walk and confessed to her his love—or as the story goes." Goddess looked away. She somehow could not get it into her mind that he would so easily become infuated with such a random she-cat.

"Who does Silverheart hang out with?" she asked neutrally. Something deep in Goddess' instincts told her that it was not going to be a good answer. Birdfoot shuffled his paws uncomfortably and looked around incase anyone was eavesdropping.

"Come with me," he whispered. Goddess followed.

"So you're trying to tell me that Adderblood is some power-hungry sister who tricks cats into playing along with her 'traps'?" Goddess asked rather bluntly. Birdfoot nodded, his eyes shining with truth.

"I'm sure. Look, my mother was her best friend. My mother's mother told her not to be, but my mother still insisted on being friends with her. Now she's dead." He says this with utter seriousness, not even flinching when he says _she's dead_.

"Wow." Goddess breathes. Birdfoot nods.

"And that's why I think your dear ol'ex is in danger." Goddess shakes her head incredulously.

"But that's stupid," she meowed, "Adderblood wouldn't hurt her own brother,"

"No," Birdfoot whispered, "But she might kill him."

The land is starry.

The golden she-cat stands up.

She's been fast asleep.

Before her is a black tom.

He smiles at her sadly.

The she-cat tries to speak.

She can't.

"Goddess," says the tom.

The cat's eyes widen.

That's her name.

"You're in Starclan."

She gapes at him.

She's not dead, she isn't!

"No, you're alive."

Says the tom.

She smiles. Good.

"But I'm not."

The world fades away.

Goddess is sweating and it's a cold night, despite the new-leaf season. She lifted her head and saw everyone still sleeping, dreaming of mice and squirrels no doubt. She sighed. Slowly and silently, she lifted herself up and carefully picked herself around the countless snoring forms. She was about to sneak out throught the dirt-place exit, when a shadow stopped her. It was a slender shadow, heading towards Fallenstar's den. Goddess stopped still and hid against a stony boulder. The tunnel carved into it was the den she had spent so many nights in, before the seperation that had landed her back in the warrior's den. The figure crept up to the entrance and looked around. Luckily, Goddess was hidden. It then whispered softly. "Fallenstar," Another bigger shadow joined the slender one. Goddess recognised the familiar scent of pines and river and had to stop herself from crying. She had Brackenclaw now, not Fallenstar, she reminded herself.

"Silverheart," breathed the cat she'd once loved. A sigh of relief escaped her; it wasn't Adderblood coming to murder her brother, it was just Silverheart, his…_lover_. Silverheart leant forward and whispered something inaudible into Fallenstar's ear, although Goddess could guess what it was. Even in the pitch-black darkness Goddess could see his loving smile, and his tail intertwined with Silverheart's as they sneaked out the dirt-place tunnel. Goddess sighed. Was it possible to be in love with two toms at once? She thought about going back to sleep, but she knew it'd be impossible. So she slipped out the dirt-place tunnel and headed in the opposite direction of Fallenstar and Silverheart; to the Thunderclan border.

As she made her way nearer, she realised that she'd never really met any Thunderclan cats before. She'd heard from the others that they were very easy-going and laid back, and their leader, Shiningstar, was their description personified, times'd about a hundred. Goddess could barely see, as it was a moonless night and the ground fairly unfamiliar. Then, suddenly, she found herself falling. She didn't fall very long, and came to a graceful stop just tail-lengths below. Her fall echoed through the eery tunnel.

"Hello?" she mewed helplessy. She couldn't help but notice that her fur sparkled with an unseen light-source and she gasped. So did another voice, and it defiantly wasn't her echo. Her emerald eyes lit up and she searched the tunnel hungrily, trying to find the cat that had gasped. "Who's there?" she meowed louder, more confidently. For some reason, knowing that another cat was there was better than not knowing whether they were or weren't, and that made her stronger. "I know you're there!" she shouted.

"Shh!" Came the quick reply, and she was surprised to find her mouth cover by an unfamiliar tail.

"Mffdmff!" She cried through a mouthfull of fur.

"I'll let you speak if you promise to be quiet," meowed the stranger quietly, "And please don't eat my tail." He added with a chuckle. Goddess nodded. What other choice did she have? The stranger stepped backwards and into the faint light the stars gave through the opening she had fallen down. Now she could see that it, no he, was a long-furred silver tom with faint, darker stripes. His silvery-blue eyes sparkled with undeniable curiousity and happiness. "My name's 's yours?" he asked completely normally, as if it wasn't weird at all that she'd just fallen down a mysterious hole and had a tail stuffed in her mouth by some kit-like happy tom named Gaze.

"Uh…" Goddess began, not sure whether to answer or not.

"Goddess is it? Or do you prefer to be called Heartbreaker? No offence, but you'd get more friends if you went with Goddess. Heartbreaker sounds so…I don't know, what's the word…heart-breaking?" Gaze meowed casually. He even had a dead-serious face. Goddess struggled to not laugh; but how had he known her name? "Oh, that. I can kinda read others. Not like 'zoom-pow', mind-reading, but more like, 'hmm, that person's nose just twtched meaning they're lying' kinda thing. Pretty normal if you ask me." Goddess stared at him blankly. _What?_

"Who _are_ you?" she asked, walking backwards, her green eyes wide and alarmed.

"I told you. I'm Gaze."

"No, really…what are you? And why are you here?" Goddess felt like she was in some crazy dream that she couldn't escape.

"Oh," Gaze seemed a little hurt by her bluntness. '_What are you?_' isn't really a good ice-breaker.

"I'm sorry!" Goddess blurted out, suddenly ashamed of her rudeness. "It's just been a long night, that's all." Gaze gives her a sympathetic look.

"It's okay. That's the reaction I normally get; 'Oh, look it's freak-kit' or 'get lost loser'. You were actually one of the kinder ones." He adds sarcastically. Goddess looked away, embarassed. "Well I'll answer your question anyway. I'm a special cat that some say, 'has been touched by the stars'. That's why my fur glitters like your's does when under the star's light." Goddess gave him an incredulous look, like he'd just told her that all the mice are going to come and breath fire, after turning the lake into cheese. "It's true!" he cried, seeing her face. "I'm here because up there," he gestured to the roof above him, "I'm a freak, a loser. I don't want to be that. I want to be something amazing, and have someone that understands me." then he gives Goddess the look she's been dreading. The puppy-eyes with the hope igniting them in sparks. She quickly shook her head. Sure he's a good-looking cat, sure he's charming and all but sure as sure she only met him a few minutes ago and she'd still much rather be with Brackenclaw or Fallenstar. "Please?" he whispered. She shakes her head finally, heartlessly and rawly. Gaze's head sinks and tears drip onto the cold floor.

"I'm sorry," Goddess stutters, "But I've got too many toms already asking for me, and there's only _one of me_. Plus, I only just met you. And look how old you are! You'd barely pass as a warrior." And then a thought ignites in her mind. "Although, I think I know someone who might like to meet you." Gaze looks up in surprise. Goddess nods. "I'll meet you here say, tomorrow. I'll bring her." The silver tom brightens at this and Goddess' heart tightens. It's all so much like a random dream that Starclan just adds to make things even more difficult for her. And what did Gaze mean by "_That's why my fur glitters like your's does_,"? She was about to ask him when suddenly she felt all the exhaustion of the past days collapse on her. Gaze looked down at her with a sad smile.

"_The daughter of the sun shall reign high above the stars, but with her she may save only one heart. Those that are left shall perish under the star's gaze, and melt like ice-water in new-leaf. Choose well, young one, for only one shall save the sun's daughter herself._"

When Goddess awoke she was lying still, and at the paws of a black tom with night-black eyes. For a second she saw recognition, then confusion and relief. But just for a second. After that, all that was left was a pair of dark, emotionless eyes. "She's awake." Fallenstar stated monotonely. Another face came into her view; a pretty, delicate silver face with beautiful, big blue eyes like the sky.

"Is she okay?" asked the pretty cat. Fallenstar grunted in the background.

"Ask her yourself." He growled before padding out of sight. Silverheart sighed and looked down at Goddess.

"You okay, sweetheart?" she asked, like she's talking to a groaned.

"Fine, _mother_." She whispered.

"Pardon?" Silverheart asked, clearly not hearing her meaningfully quiet reply.

"I said _I'm fine_." Goddess snapped, although Silverheart was just being friendly. _She must think I'm some sort of rude elder-kit_, she thought to herself depressingly. With a jolt, Goddess realised that Fallenstar and Silverheart were alone. _That means that they must have found me after they went out…which means they must have either gone the same direction as me after all, or that after fainting with Gaze, I walked to the Riverclan border by instinct_. Both thoughts scared her.

"Where am I?" Goddess asked Silverheart groggily, trying to keep her tone light even though she'd secretly like to claw the living daylights out of her 'oh-so-pretty' face. She looked at her carefully, like she was some sort of rabid dog. Just then Fallenstar returned.

"Shouldn't you know yourself?" he growled with an anger that she'd never seen before. "After all, you _did_ follow us," Silverheart gave him a warning look.

"Falle-"

"No." Fallenstar cut in, and Silverheart looked shocked. "I'm sorry, darling, but could you just go back to camp and check everythings all right?" The leader meowed kindly. Silverheart's gaze flicked from Goddess to Fallenstar before she nodded and left. The air now seemed tight and awkward.

"I didn-"

"Save it." Barked Fallenstar. "If you still loved me, why didn't you say so on that night?" Goddess knew he was talking about the night he broke up with her, but refused to admit it.

"What night?" she muttered rather dumbly. "Please refresh my memory," Fallenstar looked at her like she's eaten some Dreamleaf herself.

"You know what I'm talking about." He hissed.

"No I don't," Goddess replied smoothly.

"Yes, you do!"

" 'fraid not,"

"Stop irritating me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." At that, Fallenstar lost it. He was too chivalrious to attack her, so instead he began tearing apart a nearbye Pine tree. Goddess watched him for a while but eventually he stopped and sunk to the ground. Goddess got up and walked over to him, then sat down. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Go away." Muttered Fallenstar, but she could tell all his fight had left him.

"I'm so sorry." She got up and turned to leave.

"Don't-" He began, but couldn't find the breath to continue.

"Fallenstar?" She asked hoarsely. The black tom shook his head and turned to her. Tears stained his dark eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. The earth stopped spinning, the birds stopped singing. She caught her breath.

And ran.

**O_O Aren't I just evil? Sorry about the random thing with Gaze in there; I got bored :) The prophecy is a bit weird too, but hey, I just spent (a very rare) 5 hours writing these chapters for you guys so you'd better love 'em XD Just joking, but yes, I hope you do like them so much that you'll review! **

**! I don't know how to end this story! Brackenclaw, Fallenstar or Viperstrike? And please tell me if you'd like me to add in a Thunderclan or Windclan tom too; I don't know whether it'd be too much or not. Can you guess the cat that Goddess'll hook up with Gaze? A Fallenstar plushie to anyone who can =) Until next time,**

**~Jaffa Maze**


End file.
